


Be My Daddy Tonight

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cock Worship, Corset, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Hickeys, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Possessive Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), klance, porn with a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: Keith was the only one to get to see that desire burning in those brilliant blue eyes, to feel those firm hands manhandling him, using him to his heart’s content. He was the only one to get to see Lance afterwards, sated and sweet and so in love it made Keith’s heart stop beating sometimes.Or Keith dresses up for Lance and gets awesome, kinky sex and cuddles.Kinktober Day 6: Daddy/Corsets/Cock Worship/Biting





	Be My Daddy Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)
> 
> Don't have much else to say about this one- it's just porn with a touch of fluff- enjoy!

Keith waited patiently on the bed, kneeled with his hands behind his back, neck exposed in as submissive a position as he could manage. Lance had caught him on the way to his room earlier and after grabbing Keith for a quick kiss, told him to get himself ready and wear what he’d laid out for him.

Keith still felt the rush of humiliation at seeing the royal blue corset laid out with a tiny blue thong upon his bed. But he’d done as he’d been told and had felt the familiar lightness of responsibility being taken away as he undressed and prepped himself. He had moaned and writhed against his own fingers as he thought of what was to be in store with him later, the sight that only he got to see; of Lance in full arrogant bloom with no shield or pretence, just Lance taking pleasure in Keith’s body and no one else’s. Keith was the only one to get to see that desire burning in those brilliant blue eyes, to feel those firm hands manhandling him, using him to his heart’s content. He was the only one to get to see Lance afterwards, sated and sweet and so in love it made Keith’s heart stop beating sometimes.

So here he was waiting on his bed for his lover, his master, in that blue corset, pulling him in tightly, holding him like a pair of strong hands, and a tiny G-string pulled deep in his ass crack. He was dressed up like a doll in colours which made it clear who he belonged to, whose toy he was. And his neediness for more, the need to be told he’d done well, that he was a pretty boy, thrummed in his veins as he watched the door waiting and waiting for his lover to come walking in and start the game.

And after what seemed like vargas, he did; turning to look at Keith in awe and excitement before his Dom poker face came on and his childish grin moulded itself into a smirk that had goosebumps rising up and down Keith’s arms. Lance walked over, slow and deliberate, before stopping just beside Keith’s head, reaching out and petting his hair with deceivingly gentle hands.

‘Aren’t you my pretty baby boy?’ He cooed. Keith breathed in sharply at the praise and nodded slowly. ‘Do you want to please your Daddy?’ Keith keened at the word; if Lance was making Keith call him Daddy, then he knew he was expected to submit completely tonight, and he couldn’t wait to start playing. He nodded desperately in answer to his question and the tender strokes through his hair turned to a violent grab as Lance fisted his hand in his hair and pulled his head back. Lance leaned in until his lips were brushing against his ear. ‘Nope, baby. Don’t nod, tell me.’

‘Yes Daddy.’ Keith choked out. And yes, there was a part of him that still felt like he should be rebelling against this authority, even though this was a dynamic they had chosen after many discussions about what they liked and wanted, but there was something exciting and refreshing about not having to challenge authority; to just let it be. He could trust his entire self with Lance and knew that he will come out at the end absolved and renewed.

‘Good boy.’ Lance smirked at him and let go of his hair, and he moved to sit at the other end of the bed, legs over the edge, spread slightly and he unzipped his jeans pointedly, never breaking eye contact with Keith who felt his mouth start to fill with saliva. ‘So why don’t you get on your knees and show me how much you want to please me.’ Keith swallowed harshly before scrambling to obey, dropping to his knees between Lance’s legs and opening his mouth wide in anticipation, eyes glued to where Lance was palming his cock through his boxers, before he pulled it out.

Keith eyed Lance’s cock hungrily. It was large and uncut, the red head already peeking out of the foreskin and dripping, and Keith would do anything right now to have it down his throat and Lance was watching him like he knew just that. Lance pulled Keith closer by yanking on his hair again with one hand and with the other, he rubbed his cock all over Keith’s face, rubbing it against his cheek and teasing Keith by spreading his pre-cum across Keith’s lower lip. Keith longed to lick it up, but he knew the game well enough by now to know that he was supposed to keep his mouth open until Lance deemed it time to reward him with his cock.

And reward him he did, suddenly pulling Keith forward until his cock was fully buried in Keith’s mouth, holding his hair down so that he couldn’t pull away, could barely breathe. Keith felt the slight exhilaration of fear that he would choke before he gave in and moaned and gagged around that wonderful thickness in his throat.

‘Oh good, boy, such a good boy for your Daddy.’ Lance cooed as he pulled his cock out and pushed Keith’s face lower, lifting his cock slowly to rest on his head. Keith took his cue and laved his tongue all over Lance’s balls, sucking them in one by one, his tongue occasionally slipping lower to brush against his perineum and Keith suddenly wished he had full access to Lance’s hole, to be smothered in those pert little buttcheeks, for Lance to ride his tongue until he was satisfied, Keith immobile beneath him, powerless to do anything but keep licking. ‘Baby, do you want to suck it?’

‘Yes.’ Keith breathed out and with a tug at the back of his head, he began to babble. ‘Please Daddy, I need you to fill my mouth up with your cock, Daddy, please I need you, your cock is so big and hot Daddy, I need it.’ Lance groaned and with another mindless praise, he placed his cock against Keith’s mouth and Keith opened up and swallowed it whole. He bobbed back and forth licking the underside with the flat of his tongue, sometimes letting it go all down his throat and holding it there as long as he could before he choked on it, pulling away and retching, other times licking gently at the head luxuriating in its velvety softness and enjoying the dirty musk of cock and sex.

‘You look so good on your knees for Daddy, Baby.’ Lance praised hand stroking his head gently, like he would a dog. ‘I should film you, show everyone we know how good you look with a cock in your mouth...’ Keith flushed with humiliation wishing Lance’s words didn’t cause his own cock to become even harder in his panties. ‘Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you? And then everyone else would be itching to get you on your knees for them, but they can’t have you Baby, you’re mine.’ And on the last word, he yanked Keith away and pulled him up. Keith whined as he got unsteadily to his feet. Lance brought him up until they were eye to eye, and then reached out to steady Keith by grabbing his hips. Keith held on to his wrists tightly, his legs at a weird angle as he had to lean his shins against the bed between Lance’s legs to retain the position. ‘Isn’t that right baby, who do you belong to?’

‘You Daddy, I belong to you.’ Keith croaked out his voice still rough from deepthroating Lance’s cock. Lance stared at him and the awe from earlier seeped through the blue, just a tiny bit, and though Keith was already overheating from lust, a softer warmth coiled in his belly at that look.  Lance grinned breaking the façade of the scene briefly and reached out to snap Keith’s G-string.

‘Damn straight baby. Do you want me to mark you up? Cover your neck in pretty little bites so you can show them off?’ He questioned, and Keith knew they were back in the scene.

‘Yes Daddy, please Daddy.’ And he felt the skin on his neck grow hotter as he recalled what it felt like to have Lance sucking and biting him there.

‘Did you prep baby?’

‘I did Daddy.’ Keith answered automatically. Lance’s hand slipped down the back of his underwear and he played with Keith’s hole before slipping two fingers in, checking his readiness.

‘Good boy. Do you want me to fuck you?’ Keith nodded, and Lance’s eyes darkened as he thrust a third finger in roughly.

‘Yes Daddy. Please fuck me. I need your cock in me, Daddy.’

‘Where do you want my cock, Baby?’ Lance cooed. Keith swallowed harshly again as Lance moved his fingers slowly back and forth inside him.

‘In my hole Daddy, please fuck my hole Daddy, please.’ Keith begged, and Lance thrust his fingers faster, just brushing past Keith’s prostate, deliberately not giving him the stimulation, he craved so badly. ‘Please, please, please.’ He burbled no longer able to articulate any further what he needed, he just needed to be filled and fucked and used right now.

‘Ok baby, I got you.’ And in an instant Keith was heaved up and thrown on the bed, Lance crashing down on top of him, still fully clothed. Keith loved that he was the only one to feel Lance’s strength in this way. He knew Lance was often underestimated as a paladin; too skinny, too braggy to have any real power in his body. But Keith knew better, Keith knew that Lance could hold him up as he fucked him against a wall or hold him down by his wrists as he pounded into him or manipulate him into any position he desired. No one else knew and Keith planned on keeping it that way.

Lance took a second to run his hands down Keith’s accentuated waist, running his fingertips against the delicate patterns filigreed into the blue material of the corset, admiring the way the bones pulled him in so tightly, before he slipped down to the G-string, carefully moving the string out of the way. Keith instinctively opened his legs at the intimate touch. And then he had a moment of being blinded by Lance’s brilliant grin before he was on his back properly with his legs in the air and in one breath-taking instance, Lance was shoving his cock fully in, stretching him out, pushing against his inner walls.

Keith was sure he was making noises; moaning, groaning or screaming, he wasn’t sure, his mouth spewing an ode to the feeling of being fucked by a massive cock with his lover’s hot, hard body hanging over him, holding him down so that he could do nothing but lay there and take it.

‘Oh Baby you feel so good sucking me into your slutty hole like that, letting me fuck you like a whore. You look so good and dirty, lying there with your legs spread. Such a good slut. And you’re mine, all mine.’ Keith whined at the words bubbling out of Lance’s mouth, wanting to agree to praise him back, but all he could do was moan and writhe against the assault on his asshole.

And then Lance was sucking and biting at Keith’s neck, never slowing in his relentless pace, and Keith was drowning, drowning in the overwhelming sensations of a hard, dick pressing against his prostrate contrasting with the sharpness of teeth and sucking and the gentle tickling of a tongue lapping at each bite Lance made. His neck was going to be an absolute mess tomorrow, but he couldn’t care. He couldn’t care about anything except Lance touching him, Lance marking him. Because as possessive as Lance was acting, Keith returned the sentiment tenfold. Lance was his, and these marks proved it. These marks proved that Keith was the one Lance had chosen, that Lance took to bed each night and kissed goodbye each morning.

‘You’re mine too Daddy.’ He moaned out, moving his face to try and kiss at Lance’s face, desperate and innocent all at once, just needing to show affection in anyway he could. Lance pulled away from the last bite with a strong suck and grinned down at Keith, predatory and warm simultaneously.

‘That’s right baby, I’m all yours too. And everyone’s going to know it tomorrow. They’re gonna look at the marks on your neck and see how you’re limping from how hard I’m fucking you, and they’re going to know that you’re a dirty little whore, just for me. All mine.’

‘Yes, Daddy please, please. You’re making me feel so good Daddy.’ Keith babbled out.

‘I’ll make you feel even better, Baby.’ Lance grunted and then he was jerking Keith off roughly and Keith was coming hard, a kaleidoscope of colour covering his vision as spilled all over his stomach.

‘I need…Daddy, I need…’ Keith jabbered incoherently, doing his best to keep his eyes open and stare up at his lover. Lance was still fucking into him hard and he was so sensitive he could barely take it, shuddering with each thrust against his prostate, and he just wanted to be claimed, to feel Lance spill inside him and mark him from the inside out.

‘What do you need baby?’ Lance slurred out and Keith knew he must be close if he was losing control of his words, his forehead was beaded with sweat and his eyes were barely open.

‘Your come, please, come in me Daddy.’ He moaned out and Lance groaned too, thrusting erratically as he chased his end in Keith’s body. And then he stilled, his cock pressed deep inside him, but Keith could feel it pulsing as he shot his load out into his asshole, coating his walls as far in as he could reach, marking his territory in the most primal way. And Keith loved it, loved the feeling of being wet inside; from being used in this way, to make Lance come like that.

‘There you go baby, all mine now.’ Lance breathed out heavily, placing his sweaty head against Keith’s and Keith murmured a thank you, finally succumbing to the urge to close his eyes. They lay pressed together a moment longer before Lance pulled out and away. Keith reached out feebly to keep Lance close, but he knew that the clean-up was necessary and Lance wouldn’t leave him alone for too long.

The come-downs for Keith were always intense and although he liked the idea of being a toy to play with in bed, he needed reassurance that he was more than that once it was all over, that it was just a scene. Lance knew this, and Keith could feel it, in the gentle way he pulled off his corset and underwear and wiped him down so gently, not wanting to over-sensitise him now they were done. And then he was being pulled up into a sitting position with a water bottle at his lips and he guzzled down as much as he could, the cold crispness a relief to his poor throat and hot skin.

Then Finally, Lance was climbing into the bed beside Keith and pulling him against his now bare chest. Keith went willingly, placing his hand above Lance’s heart so he could feel the rhythmic thudding as he drifted off.

‘The rest of the water and some chocolate is on the bedside table if you need it in the night.’ Lance murmured next to him, and Keith smiled, he sometimes had quite an extreme drop in blood-sugar levels after their scenes and always woke up starved after the initial sleepiness wore off.

‘Thank you, you are awesome.’ He slurred back. He heard Lance huff quietly as he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

‘I love you.’

‘Love you too.’ And he finally let himself fall into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
